Starclan's Betrayal - Faith
by shimmerpelt
Summary: THE CLANS WILL STAND ALONE NOW... After the Great Battle, the four clans by the lake are thriving. Kits are being born then becoming apprentices, and apprentices are becoming warriors. But when a plague hits the territories by the lake, who, or what, is to blame? Rating might change as story goes along.
1. Allegiances

This story will take place a couple of moons after The Last Hope. If you feel that an apprentice in The Last Hope should have been made an apprentice, feel free to comment.

The Greencough Epidemic that is said to have happened in Bramblestar's Storm, has not occurred, and will not occur. These Allegiances should not be an exact replica of Bramblestar's Storm's Allegiances.

If there are any cats missing, or if you see an inconsistency error, I would appreciate your reviews:)

If you also have any ideas for new kit descriptions or any descriptions (especially for Pricklepaw, Nightpaw, and Breezepaw) or warrior names, please I would appreciate reviews as well. OCs are welcome as well.

Thanks for your help! ✩

 **ThunderClan**

Leader:

Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose - cream colored tom

 **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

 **Apprentice, Amberpaw**

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hind legs

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryfall - ginger she-cat

 **Apprentice, Lilypaw**

Molewhisker - brown-and-cream tom

 **Apprentice, Seedpaw**

Apprentices:

Snowpaw - white, fluffy tom

Amberpaw - pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw - gray and white tom

Lilypaw - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw - golden-brown she-cat

Queens:

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat, (mother of Lionblaze's kits - Morningkit, tortoiseshell and white tabby she-kit with dark blue eyes, Nightkit, black she-kit with green eyes, Duskkit, sliver tabby she-kit with amber eyes, and Dawnkit, pale ginger and white she-kit with pale blue eyes)

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat, (mother of Foxleap's kits - Heatherkit, fluffy white she-kit with purple-blue eyes and Aspenkit, mottled ginger tom with green eyes)

Icecloud - white she-cat (expecting Mousewhisker's kits)

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, (mother of Thornclaw's kits - Shimmerkit, sliver tabby she-kit with green eyes, Flowerkit, golden-brown she-kit with blue eyes, and Shadekit, very dark brown tom with green eyes)

Elders

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Purdy - plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

 **ShadowClan**

Leader:

Blackstar - large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy:

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Grasspaw**

Warriors:

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw - black-and-gray tom

 **Apprentice, Spikepaw**

Pinenose - black she-cat

Stoatfur - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sparrowtail - large tabby tom (Kinkfur's kit from _Night Whispers_ )

Mistcloud - spiky-furred pale gray she-cat (Kinkfur's kit from _Night Whispers_ )

Apprentices:

Grasspaw - pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw - dark brown tom

Ripplepaw - white tom (offspring of Snowbird and Scorchfur)

Berrypaw - black-and-white she-cat (offspring of Snowbird and Scorchfur)

Cloverpaw - gray tabby she-cat (offspring of Snowbird and Scorchfur)

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat (mother of Scorchfur's kits - Beekit, white she-kit with black ears, and Yarrowkit, ginger tom with yellow eyes)

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat (mother of Crowfrost's kits - Juniperkit, sleek black tom, Sleekkit, yellow she-kit, and Strikekit, pale cream furred she-kit)

Elders

Snaketail - dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur - small brown tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

 **WindClan**

Leader:

Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with white paws

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt - gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot - ginger tom

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat

Ferntail - gray tabby she-cat

Whiskernose - light brown tom

Sedgewhisker - light brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Slightpaw - black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherpaw - gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw - dark gray tom

Oatpaw - pale brown tabby tom

Queens:

Elders

Whitetail - small white she-cat

 **RIverClan**

Leader:

Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker - black tom

 **Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Havenpaw**

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Perchpaw**

Lakeheart - gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing - dark gray-and-black tom

Sneezecloud - gray-and-white tom (Mallownose's brother)

Mossyfoot - brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail - light brown tabby she-cat

Curlfeather - pale brown she-cat

Podlight - gray-and-white tom

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw - light brown tom

Havenpaw - black-and-white she-cat

Perchpaw - gray-and-white she-cat

Pricklepaw - (offspring of Icewing and Mintfur)

Breezepaw - (offspring of Icewing and Mintfur)

Nightpaw - (offspring of Icewing and Mintfur)

Queens:

Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat (mother of Mallownose's kits - Jaykit, gray tom, Owlkit, brown tabby tom, and Brackenkit, tortoiseshell she-kit)

Elders

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom


	2. Chapter 1

"Has she opened her eyes yet?"

"Be patient Lionblaze, she'll open them when she wants to."

Morningkit could feel her sister, Nightkit's tail twitching in her sleep and she moved closer to Cinderheart's stomach.

"Dawnkit and Duskkit are playing out in the hollow, and Nightkit opened her eyes yesterday."

As Lionblaze argued with Cinderheart loud pawsteps came running into the nursery, waking Nightkit up. She felt Nighkit's fur bristling with annoyance as she wriggled out to join her sisters.

"Wake up Morningkit!" Duskkit meowed.

Panting, Dawnkit jumped into her nest, "Come and check out the hollow. It's huge!"

Morningkit let out a mewl of protest and felt Cinderheart wrap her tail around her protectively.

"Hush kits!" Stop bothering your sister! Go with your father and he'll show you around camp." her mother said, scolding Morningkit's sisters.

As her sisters left with Lionblaze, she heard Ivypool tell her mother, "Don't worry, Morningkit will open her eyes soon, and she'll have all the time in the world to explore camp. I can tell she'll be the one to keep her sisters in line."

* * *

Morningkit woke up to the weight of Nightkit laying on top of her.

 _Dawnkit and Duskkit must still be playing._

As she rolled over she couldn't feel Cinderheart's fluffy fur or steady breathing, only feeling the downy feathers Lionblaze had collected for their nest.

Letting out an anxious mewl she felt her mother curling back down into the nest. "Shhh, my precous, I was just checking on your sisters. They were playing warriors with Shimmerkit Flowerkit, and Shadekit."

Shimmerkit, Flowerkit, and Shadekit had been born to Ivypool a moon before Morningkit and her sisters, and the nursery was stuffed with Hazeltail and Icecloud.

Morningkit tried to fall back asleep but she could hear her denmates squabbling outside the nursery.

 _I want to join and play warriors!_

Stretching her eyes open for the first time, all she could make out was a blur of pelts. Blinking, her eyes finally adjusted, and she recognized her mother's pelt by it's familiar scent.

 _Do I look like them?_

Turning to observe her own pelt, she found it was tortoiseshell and white tabby. _Maybe I look like Lionblaze._

Climbing up on Cinderheart's flank, causing her mother to emit a soft purr, she gazed around the nursery.

Before she had opened her eyes, the nursery had seemed stuffed with the four queens and countless number of kits. But gazing around, Morningkit realized that the nursery was huge, with brambles and thick walls to protect them.

In the far corner of the nursery lay a gray and white she-cat. _That must be Hazeltail._

Her two kits, Heatherkit and Aspenkit, always seemed to be sleeping, and she had heard Lionblaze mention that they were almost ready to be apprenticed. Their sleek pelts made them look small, but Morningkit was aware that they were almost twice her size.

On the other side of the nursery, the side she was closer to, was Ivypool. She recognized her by the llingering scent of Thornclaw, her mate and the father of her kits. He constantly visited, making sure Ivypool always had fresh water to drink.

Next to Ivypool was Icecloud, who had no milk scent on her. Morningkit wondered why she was in the nursery if she didn't have any kits.

Nightkit, who was curled by Cinderheart's paws, was all black except for her chest and the tip of her tail, which was white.

"Nightkit!" she whispered, tapping her sister's fluffy pelt with her paw.

"What do you want?" Nightkit groaned blinking open her big green eyes.

 _Are mine green?_ Morningkit wondered.

"You've opened your eyes! Wow! They're blue like Cinderhearts!" Nightkit exclaimed. "Come on! Dawnkit and Duskkit are playing! Hurry! Let's go play!"

 _My eyes are blue! I look like Cinderheart!_

"Are you sure Cinderheart will be okay with this? Shouldn't we wake her?" Morningkit fretted.

Icecloud looked up. "Go on and play before you wake Heatherkit and Aspenkit. I'll tell Cinderheart where you two have gone, but don't go far and stay with your denmates." Tucking her nose back beneath her tail again, Icecloud quickly fell back asleep.

At the mention of her name, Cinderheart had woken up. "You've opened your eyes!" she purred. "Stay in camp and…"

"Where did Icecloud's kits go?" Morningkit asked her mother.

"They won't arrive for another moon. Now come on!" her sister answered.

When Morningkit looked at Icecloud confused, Nightkit pulled Morningkit by her tail off the soft moss and feathers of their nest. Leaving Morningkit behind, Nightkit scrambled toward the hole in the brambles. Following her sister she stepped out of the nursery for the very first time.

"Guys! Morningkit opened her eyes!" Nightkit squealed. Her denmates who had been trying to attack Lionblaze and Thornclaw only seconds ago rushed towards her.

Even though Shimmerkit, Flowerkit, and Shadekit were only a moon older, their pelts were not fluffy like Morningkit and her sisters. She recognized each of them by their nursery scent.

Shadekit, the only tom, had fluffy dark brown fur and green eyes. Shimmerkit had sleek silver tabby fur and green eyes, and her sister, Flowerkit was unusually pretty with glossy golden-brown tabby fur, like her father, and big blue eyes.

Her sisters, had the same broad face as Cinderheart, and resembled both their mother and father by their bushy tails. Duskkit was a silver tabby like Shimmerkit, but with amber eyes. Dawnkit, was ginger and white, with big pale blue eyes.

She could tell the difference from Lionblaze and Thornclaw, although their pelt colors were almost identical. She recognized Lionblaze's scent from her nest and Thornclaw's scent from his visits to the nursery. The two older toms both had golden-brown tabby fur, but Lionblaze had thicker fur and broader shoulders.

"Let me show you around camp!" Dawnkit squeaked.

"Hey, give Morningkit some space," Lionblaze purred. "And then all of you can show her around camp."

Thornclaw licked his paw. "Bramblestar's called a meeting with the senior warriors, so Shadekit, I'm putting you in charge." Flicking Shadekit's ear lightly, Lionblaze and Thornclaw headed towards a cave in the rock, which was covered with bramble tendrils.

"Where they're going is Bramblestar's den, and the apprentices' and medicine cat's den are built the same." Shimmerkit meowed, pointing, in turn, at the dens with her tail.

"And that's where the warriors sleep." Flowerkit pointed towards a big beech tree where a den lay, made of thorn bushes. Right by the warriors den was another den, reinforced with honeysuckle. "That's the elders' den. Before the tree fell, they were justnormal dens, but after it fell, they rebuilt the dens," the golden-brown tabby explained.

 _Didn't anyone get hurt?_ Morningkit wondered.

As if her sister had read her mind, Duskkit asked if anyone had gotten hurt. NIghtkit and Dawnkit were staring at their older denmates with wide eyes.

"That's why Briarlight can't mover her hind legs an Longtail died. He was an elder, and now he's with StarClan. You guys should ask the elders about it sometime. Graystripe tells the best stories!" Shadekit explained. Scampering off towards the medicine cat den he yelled, "Let's go see Briarlight. She gives the best badger rides!"

* * *

When they reached the medicine cat den, they were faced with a small gray tom with blind, pale blue eyes.

"Woah, what's wrong with your eyes?" Dawnkit breathed.

Shadekit slapped Dawnkit's mouth with his tail. "Don't be rude! He's just blind, that's all."

This time it was Nightkit who asked a question. "What's blind?"

Flowerkit answered her patiently. "It just means he can't see. That's all."

"But it doesn't mean I can't hear. " the blind cat purred. "I'm Jayfeather, I kitted you? Medicine cat of ThunderClan? Lionblaze's brother… Heard of me?"

Morningkit and her sisters looked at him vaguely. Not to be rude, Dawnkit muttered, "I'm sure he mentioned you, at least once."

"Oh come on!" Shimmerkit meowed. "We didn't come here to be rude, let's go ask Briarlight for a badger ride!"

* * *

Many hisses from Jayfeather, and many more badger rides later, Morningkit noticed anotehr cat in the corner, sorting a pile of sweet smelling herbs. "Who's she?" she whispered to her sisters.

"Oh, that's Leafpool," Briarlight explained. "She's the other medicine cat."

As Briarlight explained, Morningkit saw Jayfeather look towards Briarlight and shake his head. "So are you kits going to the clan meeting? Lionblaze told me there might be two apprentices becoming warriors and there may be two new apprentices as well."

Morningkit tipped her head to one side. _He's hiding something._

Shaking the thought away, she followed Jayfeather as her denmates went back for more badger rides with Briarlight.

"Will you give me a badger ride, Jayfeather?" she asked the blind medicine cat.

"No."

"Please? Shimmerkit always steals my turn and it's not fair. Please just give me one badger ride."

"No."  
"Please?"

"Fine! Just one, and then you'll leave me alone."

"YES!" Jumping on to Jayfeather's back she noticed a long scar running down his side. "Jayfeather, are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, that was from a long time ago." he replied briskly, and Morningkit could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

Dropping the conversation he started to walk slowly, thumping his paws on the ground back to where Briarlight was. As Morningkit let out squeals of excitement, she could see his whiskers twitching. When he finally let her down, he asked, "Is my job here done?"

Morningkit decided that it was her turn to help. "Can I help you sort herbs now?"

"No," but there was something reluctant in his mew, so she asked again.

"I won't mess anything up! Please?"

"Fine." he sighed, but she could tell that some of it was forced. Following him into his den she listened carefully to what the experienced medicine cat was saying.

* * *

Morningkit felt the warm rasp of her mother's tongue grooming her tortoiseshell and white tabby fur. Blinking her eyes open, she say Heatherkit and Aspenkit sitting proudly by the nursery entrance, with their father, Foxleap, and Hazeltail.

Icecloud was grooming Dawnkit, Lionblaze was grooming Nightkit, and Duskkit was grooming herself.

Sitting up on her haunches, she guessed that Heatherkit and Aspenkit were the two kits to become apprentices.

When Cinderheart finished grooming her, she stepped toward the hole that led to the hollow until she felt a soft paw trap her tial. Looking back, she saw Lionblaze and Cinderheart grooming each other and waited to watch the ceremony with her family.

"Ready for your first clan meeting?" Ivypool purred greeting them.

"Isn't it their first meeting as well?" Duskkit pointed out, gaze flitting toward Shadekit, Shimmerkit, and Flowerkit.

"They were there for Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw's apprentice ceremony."

By now, most of the clan had gathered around a tall ledge in the hollow wall. "That's the highledge," Lionblaze whispered. "That's where Bramblestar addresses the clan. There he is."

Jumping up onto the ledge, Bramblestar called the clan together. Morningkit spotted the elders coming out of their den and Lilypaw, Seedpaw, and Brackenfur padding out together from the apprentices' den, fur neatly groom.

It has been many moons since the Great Battle," Bramblestar began, "and it is time to welcome new life to the clan. Never has ThunderCLan had so many kits and we welcome Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits, Duskkit, Dawnkkit, Morningkit, and Nightkit to their first clan meeting."

The clan purred, as their way of welcoming the four kits. Bramblestar held up his tail for silence and continued on.

"But with new life comes loss, and we will always remember Sorreltail, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, and Firestar. Today, we honor them by bringing Sorreltail's kits as full warriors of Thunderclan and Hazeltail's kits as apprentices.

"Heatherkit, Aspenkit. Step forward." Heatherkit stepped forward, eyes shining, and Aspenkit followed, no less excited.

"Heatherkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Heatherpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. I hope he passes down his courage and loyalty to you." Heatherpaw and Cloudtail touched noses, and Aspenkit became Aspenpaw with Toadstep becoming his mentor.

"Is the meeting over?" Morningkit whispered to her father.

"Not yet," he replied, his eyes still fixed on Bramblestar.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors.

Lilypaw, Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lilypaw looked up at the sky and meowed. "I do.

Seedpaw followed, voice wavering a little, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Lilypaw, from now on you will be known as Lilyheart, in honor of those who have gone before you. StarClan honors your loyalty and hunting skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."  
Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Lilyheart's shoulder and she licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Seedpaw, from now on you will be known as Seedpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and initiative and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The clan yowled their names in approval and Morningkit and her sisters joined in.

"Heatherpaw, Aspenpaw, Lilyheart, Seedpelt!"

 _I can't wait to be an apprentice!_


End file.
